


The Still Before

by fireun



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireun/pseuds/fireun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfwood's cigarette glowed as he inhaled, watching Vash sleep, smoke masking the taste of metal and sweat in his mouth. And sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Still Before

Vash had a habit of sleeping on his back, arms splayed every which way, mouth open and snoring. He could fall asleep wherever he fell, seeking oblivion with the ease of desperate practice. Wolfwood's cigarette glowed as he inhaled, watching Vash sleep, smoke masking the taste of metal and sweat in his mouth. And sugar. He wished he could sleep like Vash, a deep instant retreat in any situation, on any surface.

He wished he had it in him to return to that lumpy bed, heave one of Vash's arms out of the way and rest his head on that scrawny, scarred chest and fall asleep listening to a steady heartbeat.

But Wolfwood knew the sleeping was an act, another ploy produced by guileless blue eyes and easy smile. Vash never wanted anyone to worry about him, and it was currently expressed in exaggerated snores and ridiculous posing.

Wolfwood exhaled, grinning around his cigarette. What a pair of conniving bastards they were.

On the bed Vash shifted slightly, making a sleepy noise that was a bit too textbook perfect as he moved an arm out of the way, freeing up a few inches of bed space. An invitation between two men who knew each other well enough to avoid saying it out loud, lest they both try and avoid the issue. Wolfwood put out his cigarette and left his post by the cracked window, returning to the bed.

As soon as Wolfwood maneuvered into the space Vash had left, Vash wriggled his way into Wolfwood's arms, pressing his face against Wolfwood's chest with a shaky sigh. "Aw, c'mon. It'll be okay. Everyone will be ok." Wolfwood rested his chin on the top of Vash's head, mussed hair tickling his neck ever so slightly. "We'll be ok."

Vash snaked an arm out and over Wolfwood, holding him close, and Wolfwood tightened his own grip in response.

Most likely, they weren't going to be ok. In all probability they were well and truly screwed. But they were both determined to face it with the same grin they had taunted each previous day with. Back to back, guns drawn, a cocky word or three to break the tension. Wolfwood's lips quirked up in a quick smile. They didn't have a chance in hell, but they had each other.

"I sure as hell won't get hurt. If I did, then you would cry, and you know how the girls hate to see you cry." Wolfwood grinned. "And you had better not get hurt. You know how that pisses me off."

Due to long standing mutual agreement, they both pretended to allow Wolfwood's words to soothe and settle, though their arms continued holding tight.


End file.
